Jax/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *When duo-laning, is an excellent zoner when in the brush, because his enables heavy harrassment with a lot of pressure. This can push even two champions away from experience range while letting a team-mate farm. **It is recommended to take minion aggro to build up your and then and then and as soon as you land you activate to ensure that you can make it out of there without getting focused down and or punished for jumping on them ***It is also recommended that there is a bush of some sort around the enemy that you are leaping to so that you have a place to hide out in while waiting for your cooldowns. * Jax can use to leap into the fray of a fight or make a quick escape when necessary due to the fact that can towards a friendly unit. * Requesting allies to purchase wards in key locations or using can open up escape paths via , especially if you stick to one lane while farming. *The best strategy concerning is to melee strike, then activate the buff immediately after. Empower resets the attack timer, so activating after an autoattack will initiate three quick strikes, one autoattack, empower's attack, then another attack rapid fire. This, properly done, will vastly increase damage output over time. *You can use to maximize your damage output when using . * The defensive mastery talent complements 's ability. The burst of speed can help you place your stun quicker. *Be patient with . Often the opposing team will focus you down due to your high DPS output. If you are having a bad game, just focus on gaining gold through minion kills, assists, and jungling. Once you get the items you need, you will be much harder to kill. Build Usage * A very good build for Jax is starting off with and then start to get . Getting will help with the overall movement speed and Attack Speed which will stack up with and can later be built into a . * is a very useful item. This provides Attack Damage & Ability Power giving you 330 Health through , as well as providing significant Lifesteal and Spell Vamp. **Spell Vamp will trigger off of , providing a heal whenever it deals damage. * is a good supplemental item to purchase, as it increases damage output, attack speed and also helps killing champions who have stacked Armor. The undodgable attack active will also help killing an enemy Jax. * is another item that works perfectly on Jax. It gives good stats, Armor and Critical Strike Chance, and gives a percentage of maximum health as extra damage. This extra damage is then turned into health by his passive, and that health is turned into damage, and from then on has diminishing damage and health gain. ** synergizes with the additional health, damage, and attack speed provides. Having a with will help with the overall damage, health and also it slows prey. * Purchasing regen first can lead to good results as you'll able to stay in lane for longer. * Depending on the enemy team you can either increase attack power next or buy a . * Try buying a lot of damage items as it will give more health and damage to because of his . ** One should buy very few items that give health directly, as Jax can gain a good amount of health from buying items that offer AP and AD alone. ** Even through you get quite a nice amount of HP by buying offensive Items, you shouldn't skip defensive options. There are quite a lot of items which work well with Jax like , or even , since they work well his , give him more Damage or give him other stats he lacks of. (Movement Speed, for example) * Runes also carry into Jax's . So a rune page of Attack Damage and Ability Power per level can give a moderate amount of health increase per level, or a flat Attack Damage and Ability Power rune page can give a massive amount of health early game, leading to a huge advantage over the opposition * A with and allows to deal a massive amount of damage in quick succession. Although will not '''proc , it will proc and leave close to the enemy and ready to land a normal attack. This second attack '''will proc , and since all this happens very fast, it's a good way to nuke. Recommended Builds